A crazy Fangirl Author
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: (Self-Insert FF) What is going on while writing my FFs which can cause the action of the Smashers? I, Miu, answer it here! Except nonsense, nonsense and anonsense! Featuring the edgy angel I'm fangirling about, my main in Brawl, my main smasher right now and also my best friend, the famous electric mouse! Oh well. That's life as an FF author I guess.(Note: I just offend myself!)
1. It's me! The author Miu!

**Autor's Note:**  
Please don't take this Fanfiction too serious or even serious at all. I don't want to offend somebody or something here. I just offend myself.

* * *

"Hey, know who I am? maybe not. Or do you? Meh, nope. Then I introduce myself. I am Miu-ChiChan, but please use Miu. Dare to use Miu-ChiChan! Thanks.  
Gender: Female  
Age: Secret  
Real name: Secret  
Hobbys: Secre... No, not really. I love writing Fanfictions! Espacilly far... No, lie. I just do if I think the idea is good or funny enought. I try to parody it a bit, but then it's a causal comedy or not. Normally I write about other things. Also I love to write about almost every topic for a Fanfiction, I don't really care what if the idea and writing is good.  
Which Fanfiction I'm a bit or most proud of? That would be the German one. Super Smash Bros. Brawl NEXT. But it's not a masterpiece compared to my favourite Fanfictions.  
Since it's Smash Bros. I'll answer you something about it, personal things. Favourite Smashers? Clear! Palutena and Dark Pit! They both are so super cool! Palutena is the best for me! She's so cool, elegant, strong... She's a goddess guys! Who wouldn't love her!? And Dark Pit is just a super cool angel! The coolest guy in videogame history! I don't care if he's a clone! He's the best male out of the...", I wanted to continue but then I heard a high pitched voice yelling:"Cut!"  
I stopped and turned to him. He is my best friend out of them all-Pikachu! He tried to help me with my promotional video. That's why he wore a hat like a director wore it and had a megaphone in his right pawn.  
Yes, Pikachu. He can be annoying sometimes but is still my friend since 4th grade. I hope you understand.  
"You brabble too much about Palutena and Dark Pit", he told me. "Really? Did I?", I asked.  
"Yes. Listen, the readers don't want that you talk too much. Just make it as short as you can."  
"That was short!"  
"You were about to let the 'Dark Pit Fangirl' out for five hours again. You could make a promotion for his Fanclub Miu."  
"But I have to say somethign about him. You can't forbid that!", I yelled at him. "I can blondie. After all I'm the director", the electro mouse told me. "But I would understand if you talk 5 hours about me." "Why should I do that?", I asked him confused. "Because I'm the greatest person on earth. Mayn call me 'Pikachu the Great'. But you can just call me 'god' for short!"; he explained and showed himself off with a winnerpose of his. I just sighed and took the megaphone out of his pawns. Then I yelled in his left ear:"Earth to Pipika! A lot smashers here don't like you because of the attitude!" He held his ears. "Too loud!", he complained. "That's a lesson for you", I explained. "But if the shitty angel would say that you wouldn't flip out!", the pokémon yelled furious. "No fair!"  
"If Dark Pit would say that it would be something other. Because it would be a fact."  
"Then go to him and continue stalking him like everyday."  
Suddenly I turned a bit red. How did Pikachu find out? Maybe he saw me when I researched some reactions of him in front of other people. I had very much fun while this and stalk him at least two hours per day. Also I got some good snapshots which I uploaded. Thank you Pittoo!  
"Oh, I remember. Now Dark Pit is with Viridi. A meeting, right? I have to go now!", I yelled and ran off. "Hey! Wait! What about the promotion!", Pipika yelled to me but I didn't turn back to... What does Pit say? Oh, yeah. The yellow chip. I have business to do now!


	2. Author's Question-What do haters think?

**Auor's Note:** Like I said- I don't want to take someone down. If I do I'm sorry, it's not supposed to, I just offend myself on purpose. Just don't take it serious, okay?

* * *

I was sitting in Little Mac's room, on his bed while thinking about a story idea. It has to be perfect! I won't mistake this time!  
Suddenly I heard someone enter. "Are you still in here?", the person asked me. I looked to the door. Mac was standing in front of it.  
"Nope. I don't even have a concept idea with you", I explained. "It's soo hard if you don't feel motivated with the person you want to write about." "THen make one with Sonic and Palutena. You told me you love this couple... Even if I think it's gross and makes you look like a sick freak."  
"Thanks. But I have this title already for some people because I wrote my first two and last one Fanfictions about farting... Out of 13."  
"Wait... **YOU** wrote two, the minority of your Fanfictions, but they think you're gross **AND** strange?", he asked suprised while he made himself sitting next to me. "Well, they're right with the strange. But not with the gross in my eyes." "What is that suppose to mean!?", I yelled at him a bit furious.  
"Nothing. It's just my opinion. But continue please."  
I sighed. "One said I'm a psycho", I continued. "But isn't it a bit psycho to click on it? Oh, also someone didn't know I am a woman and I don't have a fetish for pets, so I don't think letting Tails or Pipika fart is sexy or Lucina is sexy while farting because I am not a lesbian.  
What I want to point out is I have nothing against it that they don't like the fanfiction I wrote, everyone has a different taste, but take it down like a hater is too much. I also don't care what they say, they don't stop me writing on this what I have fun writing. I continue like nothing happened. I really don't care. But why do they do that? I want to understand it. I really want. It's good they tell how they think about it on one side but also very bad they try to take it down as much as they can and demotivate the author."  
"Everyone is different. Maybe they have fun doing it, maybe they are in a bad mode and need something to hate to let out their frustration. But they don't talk for all people. Ignore it and don't get take down by that."  
"I already do. But good toughts. That would explain it all", I noticed. "Also they always reach the exact opposite. Since the haters I had I am more motivated then before. I have more fun while writing!" "Glad you already think so. But never react to that, okay?", Mac told me. I nodded.  
I looked at him for a few seconds. He looked at me. "That's it! I provocate them and write something where you fart nonstop!", I suggested then. "Please don't!", he yelled. "First, you already did. Even if it was for a short time, you did. The worst hours of my life. And provocating is also a mistake. Can't you write something about... Um... How about I have a problem because everyone picks on me because I'm so small."  
"But nobody does."  
"Just a suggestion. Or another Madotu... Makatsu... Mawhoeverhernamewas and male Robin Fanfiction."  
"Or with Taanoki-Palutena!", I suddenly exclaimed happily. "That's it! Also I **LOVE** Taanoki Palutena. She looks so good with this decoration! thank you very much Mac!"  
I stood up and rubbed his head. He was emberassed and blushed a little of this. "Now you pick on me", he wispered a bit furious, but I didn't care now. I was in a happy mode! A very happy one! Nothing could make me angry at this moment!  
"I'll try my best! For Palutena! Not blaming her!"  
"Not for yourself?", the boxer asked me suprised.  
"Oh please. I don't write Fanfictions for me. I write them for others. And also for all Smashers! Except for Pipika."  
Then I ran to the door, smiling, waved to mac to say 'See ya later' and jumped off. I jumped with joy and sang:"Taanoki-Palutena~" Some smashers just made a confused look when they saw me. But I didn't mind or care at all. I just had one thing in my head: Taanoki-Palutena!


	3. Fangirl's creations

**Autor's Note:** I don't want to offend somebody or something! Just myself! ... How many times I say it? Every chapter. I don't want that you get the wrong idea. I really just offend myself on purpose.

* * *

I was lying on the bed in Pikachu's room. He allowed me to stay in his room since it's so quiet in here. You can concentrate very well. I typed and typed a new chapter of 'Ike and Pikachu-The Troublemakers'. But I didn't know he and Ike really become prankster here. Maybe my Fanfiction have an effect in this world, in the world of my 'toughts' I always say. Maybe from other Fanfictions too. But then in the tought of the author. I haven't seen it yet, but it could be. I hope also. I would like to see some other universes of other people. I was just in my 'toughts' which suddenly became real when I accendantly traveled into the world of SUper Smash Brothers where I was able with my Fanfics to cause some things if I publish them. Not with all, but some. Lucky that 'Super Fart Club' and 'Anti Gassy Krew' haven't become real. Even if I write on it and enjoy to write it I also can't stand farts in real life. It's gross to smell them.  
Or why 'The Monado Boy and the selfish goddess' hasn't become real ye? I don't understand it really. I wanted it to become real. But why it hasn't yet? Does it take too long or what? How boring.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Pipika isn't there! He is with Ike, pranking some Smashers", I answerd while typing. I heard someone slammed the door open and entered. "miu! I'm going to kill you!", the person yelled at me very angrily. "Wha that?", I asked unsuprised and still typed. I was very calm.  
"You have caused this! What are they doing here!? And why do i have feelings for one of them Answer right now!"  
"What are you talking about? My OCs don't exist here. Sadly. Then I wouldn't stalk Dark Pit anymore."  
No answer. Silence. I typed, my eyes were fixed on the screen. The person said nothing. Maybe he or she just starred at me. Suddenly I heard a grummle. I saved the chapter, took my phone away and turned my head to the door. Suddenly I gluped. Why did I say it out loud? No! He kills me! Want to know who? Dark Pit. The coolest guy who ever existed. He is so awsome! But it would be bad if he hates me!  
Suddenly he ran to me and grabbed me by the collar. He looked furious at me. My whole body shook. My eyes starred at him. They already told him I was afraid now. But the black angel didn't care now.  
"What do you do? Stalking me!? Are you crazy!?, he yelled as furious as his look. "You stupid fangirl! That's why I hate some of them! Espacilly you!" "I... I'm sorry Dark Pit", I shuttered nervous and turned my head down.

"Anyway. That's not why I came her. I want to ask you something", he explained himself and let me go. We both sat down on the floor of the room.  
"Tell me. I do almost everything. Espacilly for you!", Itold him and smiled.  
"Is that so?", he asked. I nodded.  
"Well then. Please delet the Fanfictions with your OC Hiro. I don't need a love interest."  
I tought for a few seconds and looked from one place to another in the room. My look was very serious. But then i came to a decision.  
"Nope", I answerd. "I won't." "Why!?", Black Pit asked me and sounded a bit frustrated, but also seemed to beg me.  
"No means no. I won't. I want that she stays here so you both could really start dating what I always want to see. But since when she's here?"  
"Oh. In the morning this cat girl was in my bed."  
"Just with underwear?", I asked curious. He shook his head. "Aww man. Why didn't you take the chance then I took her clothes off?", I complained. "Sorry that I'm not a perverted, old man", he wispered furiously.  
"I don't say you have to be an old man or pervert. But maybe a bit curious how she looks without clothes on."  
"Do you think I am a pervert!?", he asked yelling. I nodded. "Well then you were mistaken! I am not you annoying brat!"

"So what are you gonna do?", Dark Pit asked me. "Nothing", I answerd.  
"Nothing?"  
"Yep, nothing."  
"Why? You have to do something. Even if it's a stupid idea of yours. Hiro is your creation!", he remembered me. "I know. But shouldn#t we watch first how it goes on?", I suggested.  
"Well, you have a point there. Agreed. But if she gets too annoying it's your fault and you think of something."  
"Got it Pittoey!"  
"Don't call me that. That's more worse than 'Pittoo' actually."  
"But I like that. Anyway I'm pretty sure you gonna like her. Since I made you falling for her madly it will also do here!"  
"I wish I could die right now."  
"Miu! Big trouble! Your OC Shereena is here! And she picks on me!", someone yelled and slammed the door open. Dark Pit and I turned our heads to the person. It was Shulk. He looked like he saw his worst nightmare.  
"I already know", I said calm to him. But sighed in my toughts. So the whole OC thing became ture... Sadly.  
I WANT DARK PIT FOR ME ALONE! As a fangirl of course. BUT I WANTED HIM ALL FOR ME!


	4. Cake? Author wants a piece!

**Autor's Note:** I know you may got it. But I repeat it again:  
I don't want to offend somebody or something in there! I just offend myself on purpose!

* * *

I was sleeping peacfully in Pikachu's room with Pikachu of course. We shere the big bed together. Don't ask why. It was too big for him alone so I found my place for sleeping in there,  
So we both slept. I was dreaming about... About... Dud I even dream something? I don't remember.  
Pikachu probably about food. He has nothing other in his mind... Most of the time.  
Suddenly I heard loud noises. My eyes wide opened and sat up. "What...", I wispered suprised and looked to my best friend. "Cake... I'm going to eat you next~", he mumbled in hi sleep and bit in a pillow. I sighed when I looked at him. He really CAN'T think of something other. But also it was a bit cute. I wished I could giggle of this, but didn't brought it out.  
I got up, out of the warm and comfortable bed, as queit as I could and sneaked on the hallway in my pyjamas. I want to know who it was. The noises were far away but in the hallway it just got straight on. So I can't be mistaken, right?  
I sneaked and sneaked but suddenly the footsteps stopped when i was... In front of the kitchen? Wait... Did a second Pipika move in here? Please not. It would be hell. One is enough for everyone.  
I kept my right ear to the door. Then I heard someone mumble:" I hope Yellow Chip hasn't eat it up yet." I looked a bit confused. Yellow Chip? Wait... Isn't this then...  
"There is my chocolate cake!", he suddenly wispered happily. "Bon Apetite!"  
He seemed to start. And suddenly my stomach grummled too. Great. Now I remembered I had no dinner today. "Am I Pipika now?", I asked myelf. "Because I'm kinda jealous of Pit. I also want a piece of his cake now." "Nobody gets any of this!", he said like he answerd me. I gluped but then decieded to go with a hungry mode before he looks if someone is there.  
Seriously, I want some cake right now! 


End file.
